Obsession
by Bandbabe
Summary: Pacey wants Joey and NOTHING will stand in his way...
1. He Wants Her to Want Him

Summary: Pacey wants Joey and NOTHING will stand in his way... _not_ your average P/J story.  
Author's Note: I wrote this in 2000.  
Original Author's Note: Dawson is dating Nikki; Jen's with Henry; Jack, Joey and Andie are unattached.

* * *

****

**Pacey and Joey: Obsession One**  
by Bandbabe

Pacey Witter sat down on the edge of the docks. The area was deserted. The let his feet dangle below. He was high up so they didn't touch the water. The air was warm and inviting. He breathed in deep. The sun was almost down which made the sky look reddish orange with no trace of blue.

Pacey was anything but calm. His heart was beating fast and his hands were sweating. He was extremely nervous. He thought about what he was about to do. He was about to kiss Joey. Not now. He was alone. In a few minutes he was going to go over to Joey's house and kiss her. He was not one with words. He'd choke if went straight out and told her. The kiss was his plan. Immediate reaction. He hoped it was a good one.

He had a lot of plans. All the others failed. His last one went bad. A few days ago he snuck into Joey's house late in the afternoon. Once in he was stuck. He heard Bessie walking down the hall so he hid in Joey's room. Bessie was coming closer so he went in Joey's closet. He wanted to leave but he was with Joey's clothes. They smelled of Joey. He breathed in the scent. He got carried away and lost track of time. It was 8 o'clock and Joey came home. He was _really_ stuck now. He decided to wait until she fell asleep. He watched her come in and out of the room. Finally she retired to bed. He watched her change to into her night clothes while "pleasuring" himself. At 12 midnight he came out of the closet and left her house. That night he went to the docks. Ashamed of what he did he completely flipped out. He went home at 3 am.

Pacey shook his head to rid himself of that thought. It was sunset. He was at the docks. He was going to kiss Joey. He got up and started towards Joey's house.

It was 5:30 went he reached her house. He licked his lips and rang the doorbell. Bessie answered the door. She had Alex in her arms.

"Hey Pacey. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hi Bessie. Is Joey here?" he asked.

"You're in luck. She didn't have to work late today. I'm going out. I'll be back at nine," she said.

"Thanks. Let me get this door for you," he said.

He walked in the house very excited. He laughed giddily. Bessie was gone and it was just him and Joey. He walked toward her room.

"Joey," he called.

She was in her room organizing her desk.

"Hey Pacey," she said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was around the neighborhood," he said calmly, "So I decided to stop by."

"Oh," she said puzzled.

"Great decorating Potter. Who died?"

"Pacey, I'm not in the mood."

He stepped closer.

"Anyway, what are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled and stepped thisclose to her. She stepped away.

"Gosh Pacey, give me room to breathe," she said sitting on her bed.

His ears grew red and he hung his head low. He looked at her and sat next to here. She looked confused and then he kissed her.

Joey was surprised but she kissed back. She liked Pacey but lately he was acting weird. It irked her. Now she knew the feeling was mutual. However something was still odd. She pulled back.

"What?" he asked, "Is this what you don't want?"

"No its not that… forget it," she said and kissed him again.

Something was still odd. Pacey was… aggressive. He took off his jacket already and was kissing her deeper, harder, stronger. They fell back on her bed. Pacey went for her bra. She jumped up.

"Hold on!" she said sitting up.

"What?" he asked.

"What is this? You come over here acting weird and then we're kissing. I'm confused."

He laughed.

"About what?" he said.

"You."

"Me?" he said.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"Um, ye-ah," he said. He then started to kiss her again.

She pulled back.

"Do you want to date me?"

Pacey started to get a little angry.

"Why do we have to analyze the hell out of everything!" he barked.

She looked away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Get out!" she yelled.

He tried to hold her. She shook him off.

"Wait!" he reasoned.

"Get out!"

"Damn," he muttered. He was hard as hell and wasn't going to get any.

He left the house very confused. It was now around 6:30. The sky was dark and he was angry, frustrated, aroused, and a little heartbroken.

* * *

tbc.. 


	2. Practical Madness

Summary: Pacey wants Joey and NOTHING will stand in his way... _not_ your average P/J story.  
Author's Note: I wrote this in 2000. It takes places **mid-season 3** which today makes it anU - alternate universe -¦ic.  
Original Author's Note: Dawson is dating Nikki (remember her? Principal Green's daughter); Jen's with Henry; Jack, Joey and Andie are unattached.

* * *

Thanks for the feedback Mia!

* * *

**Pacey and Joey: Obsession Two  
**by Bandbabe

Pacey woke up cranky. He didn't get much sleep. He was up late at night thinking about Joey. Now he had to face her in school on this bright Tuesday morning. He got ready and brushed his teeth. He got his book bag and headed to his friend, Dawson Leery's house.

He opened the door with the extra emergency key just as someone was leaving.

"Hey Nikki," he said.

"Oh, hi Pacey," she said. Then she left the house.

Pacey traveled upstairs to Dawson's room.

"Dawson?" he called.

"Over here," a muffled voice called.

Pacey knocked and opened the bathroom door.

"Dawson?"

"Oh hey Pacey," he said. Dawson just finished brushing his teeth.

"Hmmm, I see you had company," Pacey commented.

Dawson smiled.

"Yeah,"

"So what _did_ you and Nikki do last night?" he asked.

"A true gentlemen never kisses and tell," Dawson said.

"Aww, c'mon man," said Pacey.

"Well since its just you," Dawson said with a smile, "We, ah-hemed…, three times last night!"

"So you're over Joey?" Pacey asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Dawson asked.

"Me and her kissed last night," he said uncertain of Dawson's reaction.

"Really? So what happened? Are you two dating now?" He asked happy for Pacey.

"You're really okay with it?" Pacey asked surprised.

"Yeah man. I'm happy for you. After Andie I didn't think you were going to recover," Dawson said.

"Thanks man."

"So, you and Joey. Details,"

"Oh. I don't know. We were kissing and then she stopped to analyze the situation. I told her we don't need to analyze everything. I kinda yelled because I was 'excited' and she kicked me out," Pacey said.

"Tough. That Potter girl will make you go crazy. Anyway, It's fixable. You'll see her¡t school. Talk about it and it'll be fine," Dawson said.

"Thanks,"

"Sure. Let's grab some breakfast before we're late."

* * *

tbc..  
Feedback is well appreciated. 


	3. Badly Drawn Boy

Summary: Pacey wants Joey and NOTHING will stand in his way... _not_ your average P/J story.  
Author's Note: I wrote this in 2000. It takes places **mid-season 3** which today makes it an AU- alternate universe - fic.  
Original Author's Note: Dawson is dating Nikki (remember her? Principal Green's daughter); Jen's with Henry; Jack, Joey and Andie are unattached.

* * *

Thanks for the feedback Yalissa!

* * *

**Pacey and Joey: Obsession Three**

Pacey went with Jack and Jen for lunch. It was now 5th period. The three got on the lunch line.

"So Jack. Are you joining the wrestling team?" Pacey asked while grabbing some milk.

"Just because I play Football doesn't mean I'm a total jock," he said, "Yeah, I was forced to sign up last week."

"Silly boy," Jen said playfully as she took a tuna fish sandwich.

"Well, get out those pompoms. Ms. Lindley," Jack fired back.

" Hmm, Cheerleaders are year-round," Pacey teased.

"Oh, shut up. Mr. Drama Queen," Jen said lovingly. The three then sat down at their regular table. Dawson and Joey were already sitting there. Dawson smiled while Joey got up. Jack and Jen looked puzzled.

"Um, is there something we should know?" Jen asked.

Dawson looked at Pacey.

"I'll be right back," Pacey said running after Joey.

He caught up to her in the hallway.

"Potter, wait!"

She turned around.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I got carried away. Forgive me," he begged.

"Okay," she said.

He moved to kiss her but she stepped back.

"Okay, now I'm confused," he said.

"Pacey, this whole thing was a mistake,"

"What? I thought you liked me?" he said.

"I'm sorry Pacey. I'm still not over Dawson," she said.

"What!" he said angrily, "You and Dawson were months ago. You dated A.J. since then."

"I know but I still love him."

"He's dating Nikki now. They had sex in his room three times last night!" he yelled.

The hallway was silent. Pacey was in shock of what he just said. He didn't know he was that loud. Joey looked hurt.

"Pacey…" she said.

He lowered his voice.

"How could you still be hooked on him?" he asked. His pain evident in his voice.

She looked down.

"I don't know. Look, it's not going to work out," she said and walked away.

Pacey ran his hands through his hair and walked back to lunch.

The rest of the day was a blur for Pacey Witter. It all pasted so quickly. He left school numb. He drove home then went out for a walk. It was only 4pm. Joey dumped him but then again they were really never together. He felt giddy, somber, a little angry, sad, and numb at the same time. His thoughts, however, rested on Joey and wouldn't budge.

"Pacey!" someone called.

Pacey turned around.

"Dawson?" he called back.

Dawson was walking very fast and appeared angry. Pacey didn't have the slightest clue why.

"Pacey. Did you say anything about me and Nikki?" Dawson said very straight forward.

"Um, no…," Pacey answered.

"Are you sure? " he asked again.

Pacey thought back. He clinched his eyes. He paused.

"Wait,… maybe I did," he confessed.

"What? Maybe?" Dawson said.

Pacey's head sunk lower.

"This was a HUGE secret. I trusted you. How could you? Nikki won't even talk to me now," he continued.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're sorry. You are sorry. That's great. Everything will be just peachy now," Dawson said sarcastically.

"Look. I said I was sorry. You're not the only ones with problems," Pacey said angrily.

"Enlighten me, Pacey. What's up your ass?"

"Joey. We kissed. We got in an argument. We made up. And she dumped me. She told me she was in love with another man," he said bitterly.

"Pace, man I'm sorry for you. Do you know who?" Dawson asked.

Pacey looked at him coldly.

"You don't want to know," he answered.

* * *

tbc.. 


End file.
